Battle Cry
A Battle Cry (also known as Battle Intro) is a statement said by the fighter before they battle. Each statement usually relates to the character's background story or any of his or her special powers. The Battle Cry made its debut appearance in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, and later returned in Mortal Kombat (2011). Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks All characters have 6 battle cries in Vs. Mode, but not all are speech (some of them are grunts or laughs). The battle cries are played at random and used as both Intro and Win statements, making it difficult to hear all of them. Sub-Zero is notable for being the only character whose battle cries all consist of gibberish statements. Only the battle cries that use speech will be listed below. Liu Kang # "Your defeat is certain." # "Your fighting style is good, but not good enough." # "There's no chance of escape." # "Are you OK?" Kung Lao # "You will surrender if you know what's good for you." # "I cannot lose to you." # "Hold still and accept your fate." # "I will avenge my ancestors." # "Heads off." # "Superior skills will triumph every time." Scorpion # "You have no hope of winning." # "I will enjoy watching the flesh burn off your bones." # "Your flesh burns easily." # "Your soul will suffer forever." # "Now you will writhe in torment." # "You believe you can defeat me?" Kitana # "This is not over, mortal." Johnny Cage # "Where's the camera when you need one?" # "You almost made that easier." # "You just got caged." # "You been caged!" # "Whew! Almost lost my sunglasses that time." # "Stop screwing around!" Baraka # "I will take you apart, limb from limb." # "You will never win." # "You think you can hurt me?" # "You'll need more than your bare hands to defeat me." # "There is no hope for you." Reptile # "Your fighting styles are useless." # "It is time to spill more of your warm blood." # "I will slash you open." # "I will destroy you." # "Your death will be slow and painful." # "I will bathe in your warm blood." Mortal Kombat (2011) Each character, aside from the cyborgs, have only one battle cry. The three boss characters (Shao Kahn, Goro, Kintaro), all the DLC characters (Skarlet, Kenshi, Rain, and Freddy Krueger), as well as Kano, Baraka, and Reptile lack proper battle cries (they use grunts rather than speech). #Cyber Sub-Zero – "You are not so fearsome." #Cyrax ##Cyborg – "Safeties disabled. Combat Mode engaged." ##''Human – "I'll kill you if I have to."'' #Ermac –'' "We are many; you are but one."'' #Jade – "This'll be easy!" #Jax –'' "Bring it!"'' #Johnny Cage –'' "I make it look easy!"'' #Kabal – "Let's see what you're made of." #Kitana – "You'll learn respect!" #Kratos – "You... will not see the end of this day!" #Kung Lao –'' "For the Shaolin!"'' #Liu Kang –'' "Show me what you can do."'' #Mileena – laughs "Let us dance!" #Nightwolf – "Ancestors, give me strength!" #Noob Saibot – "Fear me!" #Quan Chi – "You will serve me in the Netherrealm." #Raiden –'' "Thunder take you!"'' #Scorpion –'' "Vengeance will be mine!"'' #Sektor ##Cyborg – "'I will show no mercy!" ##Human –'' "For the Lin Kuei!"'' #Shang Tsung – "Your soul is mine!" #Sheeva – "For the Shokan!" #Sindel –''"You are pathetic and weak!"'' #Smoke –''"Where there is smoke, there is fire!"'' #Sonya Blade – "I guess I'll have to do this the hard way!" #Stryker – "Police brutality, coming up!'' #Sub-Zero – "This fight will be your last!" Category:Terminology Category:Glossary Category:Mortal Kombat (2011)